The siege of the Republic Square party house
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_K%C3%B6zt%C3%A1rsas%C3%A1g_t%C3%A9ri_p%C3%A1rth%C3%A1z_ostroma The siege of the Republic Square party house in 1956 . On October 30th, it was an outstanding event of the revolution . According to sociologist Gyula Kozák , the motivation for attacking the party house was primarily the volley and cruel massacre in front of the Parliament building on October 25, and secondly, the aim of the insurgents was to eliminate the old power in a real and symbolic manner, to obtain the weapons of the guard, to protect the party and the prisoners. was searching. "General chase began with the power of popular power: to break down the working class party" - White Books I. (1957) The uprising of the Hungarian Party of Workers' Party (MDP) Budapest Party Committee was occupied by the insurgents only in the midst of a serious armed conflict. (The name of the square is today Pope John Paul II ). Immediately before the attack, the state-guarded army soldiers in the party house changed their uniforms to police uniforms. After the siege, captured state defense against soldiers in front of the building for heavy violence, cruelty, lynchingand the western correspondents recorded the world press. These negative events cast a shadow over the purity of the Hungarian Revolution and War of Independence and, after its suppression, served as a reference for the hardness of retaliation. Although the authoritative historical interpretations cover the negative events of the 1956 Revolution, they are mostly only known from the history of distorted, chaotic interpretations and sources. History In the first days of the revolution, the Hungarian Radio, and then the arms manufacturing plants, the mass storage of weapons, military and police objects, got a mass of insurgents. The power has taken extraordinary measures to save the endangered communist power, the " proletarian dictatorship ". Military units were ordered to the capital, and Soviet military forces were also called upon . The MDP Central Committee Military Committee was established to force the government to suppress the rebellion as quickly and efficiently as possible. The first secretary of the Budapest Party Committee was István Kovács, who was one of the leaders of the Military Committee in the Ministry of Defense these days. The unpopular, hard-line István Kovács was considered to be better off on October 29, and Cubb József was replaced. The Communist Party House of the Republic Square was actually headed by Imre Mező , member of the Central Management, on 24 October , the third secretary of the Party Committee. Fields called party cadres by the district party secretaries to confront trusted cadres, old communists to confront their counter-revolutionary events and "give arms to trustworthy workers." even at night, he led 48 reinforcements with handguns from the Samuel Barracks to protect the object. The two stages were set up in six heroes and forty state defense consortia ("green spokesmen") with the command of Lieutenant Colonel Tompa and György Várkonyi. In those days, the Budapest headquarters, party workers, or a few days later, thought the headquarters to be the home of some of their families. Soon, a group of officers of the People's Army were headquartered, who were commissioned by the MDP's Military Committee to organize labor militias to disarm the insurgents. There were about 150 people in the building. Three Soviet tanks were stationed in the square to protect the party house. In their safety, the ÁVH militants have escaped from the building and the rebels passing through the Republic Square, even intimidating passers-by, firing and hurting them, arresting and detaining more people, torturing some of them, and transporting them to the police station of Mosonyi Road. them. However, the people gathered by the ÁVHs were released there because in the meantime, the police have moved to the revolutionary government side. The last activity of the ÁVH in this town soon became known in the city. When on October 29thSoviet tanks left the city, including space, and the building was left without protection. However, the soldiers of the party house, however, continued their provocative activities and arrested officially appointed militiamen in the field. Moreover, Prime Minister Imre Nagy's government dissolved the ÁVH on 28 October, so the organization was now completely illegal. The headquarters of the Budapest Party Committee of the MDP viewed from the Erkel Theater The protection of the party house has not been confirmed despite repeated requests from the inmates. According to some conspiracy theories, however, the home leaders still in power, in consultation with the leaders of the Soviet KGB, were certainly in favor of leaving the party in the party uninhabited, and that the events of the next day could happen so that the situation in Hungary could become as confusing as possible. for military intervention by the Soviet Union. The pre-battle party house events occurred not only in the activities of the ÁVH. According to historian Péter Gosztonyi, the hard-line party leaders in the house were tired of the inaction of the Military Committee and intended to take drastic steps. These unconditional devotees of Rákosi were prepared for a military coup against the government of Imre Nagy . This activity was secret even for the reformist communist part of the party leadership. Domestic officers are presumably involved in this activity, although some of those in the party house were not cancerous (including Imre Mező. The siege "… On May 27, Imre Mező convened members of the Secretariat and Heads of Department. He told them that, on the basis of a decision by the Central Committee's Military Committee, the government plans a coordinated military action against the eight to ten strongest counter-revolutionary focuses at five o'clock on 28 October." - Ervin Hollós, Vera Lajtai: Republic Square / 1956 On October 30 morning, shortly before 10 am, an armed National Guard team entered the building, calling on the karhatalmista defenders to specify or identify themselves, but they started then shoot well from inside the building and throwing a hand grenade in the national guards. Then, leaving a wounded companion, the uprising group escaped, but some policemen and army soldiers also ran out of the building. At that time, the three policemen guarding the gate and two state defense soldiers moved to the side of the insurgents, but a few minutes later, one of their conscripts was shot. Due to what happened in the morning, spontaneously organized groups of militiamen, soldiers and police officers began to siege the party house against the bushes and trees of the square, and the defenders from their windows with their binoculars.returned the continuous fire. The siege was rather sporadic, back and forth, as organized; The party house was one of the most vulnerable objects to protect against small arms. The insurgents later fired the building with a cracker and this caused a greater loss for the defenders. There were many dead on both sides. The attackers' anger was also exacerbated by the fierce balloon dust that had been killed by the wounded nurses and nurses, resulting in the deaths of 4 nurses. The news was that there was a prison under the party house, where there were still tortured political prisoners, and where the militia captured in those days were in the area. The commander of the defenders, Imre Mező and his companions asked for help throughout the day, demanded by telephone, including Imre Nagy, personally, but Imre Nagy refused to acknowledge the request for help and ominous signs. Only five afternoon Hungarian tanks arrived to defend the party house in the afternoon, but three of them did not turn against the siege, but they started to shoot the building itself, because it had already been sent to them by foreign tanks every 10 minutes, so the party house was thought to be attacked. . This tank was previously sent by the Corvinists to Gergely Pongrátz command. The other two tanks (which were under the guidance of rural patrons and did not know the exact location on the map) hoped that their peers would mistakenly shoot the object to be defended, leaving the room confident that they would follow them. It didn't. At that time Imre Mező and János Asztalos and József Papp, the Hungarian Army colonel, started out from the building with a white flag. They were all shot down, but the circumstances of their death are controversial. The siege then penetrated the building with a weapon. Imre Mező received a deadly wound, and died in the hospital a few days later, but two of his officers were beaten down on the spot: hanged upside down, their corpses were desecrated. A group of conscripts of the ÁVH still resisted, they were either killed or captured by intruders after a firefight. Most of them were executed on the spot, although they gave themselves. Foreign reports were also reported on executions, including films and photographs. The other part of the defenders and the home affairs and party leaders in the building. they were family members, about 100 people could somehow leave through the courtyard of the neighboring houses, and so they escaped. End result, figures A total of 25 of the defenders of the Budapest Party Committee were killed (4 party members of the party center, 3 military officers, 18 army soldiers, 17 of them were officers). Many people suffered severe, lasting injuries. Historian researchers estimate the loss of attackers at 15-20 for the number of losers who have lost their lives. According to archival data, more than 50 wounded people were hospitalized. A total of 5-600 people could be involved in the siege, and the mass swelled thousands after the party house. The victim of the battle was Jean-Pierre Pedrazzini, a correspondent of Paris Match, who was shot several shots. He died at the Péterfy Sándor Street Hospital on 7 November. The victims of the popular opinion were despised: they mutilated, spit, kicked, put money, party books in their mouths. From the party house, the tools, blankets, clothes, typewriters, carpets, curtains, and pots used were brought to the bases of the rising groups. Some of the gunmen in the building put them in the armor, they were pushing the doors with ax, and looted. Fallen in defense of the Budapest Party Committee roster (25 persons): Imre Field, John Joiner , Lajos Szabo, Laszlo Schulz, George Albert, Francis Bata, László Elek, Francis Frank, Imre Gajda, Alexander Gyurgyovics, Gyula Katona, István Kálmán, Eva Kallai , József Papp, Péter Lakatos, György Várkonyi, István Kárpáti, László Kókai, János Kuba, Zoltán Kucsera, János Nagy, Ferenc Szabó, István Szanyi, István Szepesi and József Vaszil. source: Ervin Hollós-Lajtai Vera: Republic Square 1956 (Kossuth Book Publisher 1974 p. 5) Lining After the party house was captured, a group of armed civilians gathered in front of the building and a part of the crowd demanded revenge, and when the captured ÁVHs were taken out of the building, this belligerent group seized the prisoners, began to beat, and then in the first week, in police clothes. Hidden state defense army was set against a wall and shot, but some of them survived the brewery and eventually saved their lives in hospital. Two bodies on the spot gathered upside down on the trees of the square, beaten and beaten in some other way, and were abused by foreign correspondents in a photograph and film. Meanwhile, all the masses of passers-by gathered to observe the bloody event that lasted about half an hour. Among the prisoners, the unarmed were taken to the police station, the serious wounded Imre Mező was taken to a hospital where he died of injuries. Propaganda and Objective Image of Victims The cruel lapping was known as the darkest page of the 1956 Revolution, a shattering disgrace to the purity of the revolution. This is the result of the subsequent propaganda mechanism of the Kádár system, which later only made this one event and a transcribed version of it a " counter-revolution ". Particularly, one of the photos depicting the dead-kicking of the dead down was used for the later propaganda against the revolution (even in school textbooks), which seems to be torturing a living man to death. The propaganda film about brutality was also screened to the defendants who were later executed by Imre Nagy , at least Pál Maléterthis caused a serious emotional shock because it was bound to communist ideas with strong faith. The accused did not betray the revolution. Of course, burglary against the captured could not be saved or the guards could not prevent it immediately. (It should be noted that in the fighting they suffered severe human losses and had to kill a lot of their wounded.) Of the party house defenders, 23 persons were killed, fifteen of them were killed in the fighting, three were shot in capitulation (including Imre Mező, who died in the hospital three days later) and five were killed during the licking. According to other sources, the number of defenders was 25. In addition to Imre Mező, there were three high-ranking soldiers who were victims of the siege: Lajos Szabó , József Papp and János Asztalos. The number of dead people in the siege was unknown, but it could also be around 20-30. Approximately 50 wounded were placed among the insurgents. During the retaliation, 36 death sentences were made against those whose accusations included participation in the events of the Republic Square, although in most cases it was not proven. Legends Many legends, conspiracy theories have arisen in connection with the events of the Republic Square, and most of them are persistent after the regime change. The authors of the official evaluations during the retaliation after 1956 considered almost all actions of the "counter-revolutionaries" organized, thus attacking the party house party of the Republic. According to this, the insurgents knew the defense system of the party house and consciously planned their attack. In reality, however, revolutionaries were founded on anti-Soviet and anti-HHV grounds, and their members generally did not know each other before. The direct cause of the Republican attack was the rumor that spread on the evening of 29th in the VII. and VIII. District, that in the Republic Square party house, ÁVHs are being held in prison. Conspiracy Theories Both Communist Hollós Ervin - Vera Lajtai and their counterparts, Péter Gosztonyi, see a secret conspiracy that at the dawn of 30 the Hungarian forces ordered to protect the party house were driven. According to ravens, according to the official official evaluation of the time, the forces of the pre-war gentlemen of Hungary, the revisionists and the West are responsible for gaining the “counter-revolution”. Gosztonyi, on the other hand, writes about the Republic's tragedy entirely on account of the Kremlin, the KGB's art, whose purpose was to create an excuse for military intervention. Casinos Similarly, with the fictitious underground secret cellar system and related mass hysteria, the Hollós-Lajian authors also talk about the "provocative lie of the counter-revolutionaries" and the "efforts to enhance anti-communist hysteria". Gosztonyi, on the other hand, sees it as the KGB's hand. In reality, however, there was no prepared propaganda. Hate against ÁVH, dreadful years and terrible experiences have given rise to widespread horror stories. But it turned out that there were no secret casinos here. (Andrássy ut 60 and Belgrade Quay 5 were really cellar prisons.) Heavy machinery was also used for the research, and it was said to have a 10-meter deep work pit. The geologists investigating the site soon found out that there were no casinos, but they did not dare to stop working, keeping in mind the rage of the people. However, according to a newspaper report featuring a contemporary atmosphere, they heard voices in one of the shafts, the people below said they were prisoners, they said they were down there and begged for liberation. Later, attempts were made to revive the casa theory. Gergely Pongrátz wrote that with his companions, in the cellar of the Republic Square party house, "10-15 their hands tied at the back, twisted and fired at the back of the net" were dug out. There is no basis for this reality, no Pongrátz's claim is supported by any source. During the 1994 election campaign in Hungary, Zoltán Dézsy's cellar prison was presented. The documentary, which the author attempted to create another mass hysteria for purely political purposes, with false eyewitnesses - with moderate results. Death of Imre Mező The legend about the death of Imre Mező of the Communist Parliament was that he was not shot from the space, the attackers were shot, but from the back, the party house, the disagreed comrades. This theory was widespread after the revolution of the revolution, and even more so after the regime change, even though none of the eyewitnesses supported it. Historians are more cautious. Péter Gosztonyi, in his 1994 work, considers the death of the Field as a "consequence of unexplored reasons". Similarly, Éva Tulipán : “ Even with the knowledge of the sources, we can only make question marks, but it is likely that the party's secretary was not at the same angle as János Asztalos and Colonel József Papp. While the officers were given front - one or more - bullets, Imre Mező suffered a hit from the side. This fact casts doubt on the general theory that the field was shot by revolutionaries.” László Kövér also referred to this in the 2002 election campaign in a retail forum: " Peter Medgyessy and László Kovács did not come out of the party-chamber headquarters of the Republic, so as not to walk like poor Mező Imre, who was fired from behind." However, the statement was also refuted by the doctors' testimony, but it is also not decisive where the shot came from the field, as when he saw the missed weapons, he could turn away involuntarily. There is no reason to assume that the party house defenders would have taken the target, otherwise it would not have been possible to keep secret with so many eyewitnesses. From the Esperanto Wikipedia page https://eo.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sie%C4%9Do_de_la_komunista_%C4%89efsidejo: The siege of the communist headquarters Communist headquarters' siege belonged to the most important events during the 1956 Hungarian revolution . This happened on October 30, 1956 in Budapest . Serious circumstances remained foggy, the event did not conform to the full revolution. There are different opinions about it. Antecedents The headquarters were built after World War II , the building began to expand unsupported information. Evening on October 23, 1956 by order, 46 special police guards (they served the party) arrived to defend the Communist headquarters. A day after day communists arrived with their family members, because the house was strongly defended. A total of 150 people lived in the headquarters. Nearly it is located in the Erkel Theater, which the Red Army has occupied, as well as 3 Soviet tanks have defended the place with the headquarters. At the 28st Prime Minister Imre Nagy (politician) canceled the state defense guard ( including a party guard), at the same time he established a revolutionary guard. In the following year according to a pact Red Army left Budapeck, the headquarters lost serious defenders. However, the defenders gathered more people going on the square, they were partially transmitted to the ordinary police, others were thrown into warehouses . Some think that in the headquarters a coup d'etat was planned , but it must be noted that among the defendants there were Stalinists, but also reformist Communists. The siege In the afternoon, the 30th armed revolutionists arrived and the conflict continued to take place and the use of miscarriage occurred. The defendants asked for a telephone call, but nobody knows - why? - there has been no help. There was still a tank that helped the revolutionaries. Finally to support the defenders from Újpest started 3 tanks. There was no radio link between the tanks, and, according to the habit, the 2 tanks totally imitated the main tank, whose leader was not a Buddhist, he did not know the location of the headquarters, sometimes the tanks were flying. At last they arrived, but the main tank saw the revolutionary tank attacking the headquarters, so the chief master assumed that he should also attack the seat. The defenders saw that fighting is still in vain. Trio started out with a white flag. There are 2 opposite opinions: the trio saw that they would not get pity, so they turned back, meanwhile he was hit with bullets the trio began to leave, while other defenders shot them out, because they wanted to fight further. It's a fact that they have received the bullets at the backs . All the warriors used the same Soviet bullets, the deaths are enigmatic. According to attackers, they saw the white flag, so they got rid of them, then from the windows they got shots. This caused great anger, they immediately occupied the mansion. There were rallies and crude murders, some defenders were hanged very cruelly. Some dead were beaten even after death. In total, 25 defenders died, a hundred fled through the neighboring residence. The attackers lost around 20-30, a summary in the hospitals were 50 wounded. After the siege Among the revolutionaries, there was an opinion that under the headquarters secret warehouses are extending. They found nothing, only habitual warehouses, but now it is now the opinion that it exists. It is the opinion that the entrance to the secret cellars is in the first floor. Foreign journalists photographed the siege and the lining. In the following year János Kádár sent a detachment to abroad, they gathered all the photos about the siege. According to that, they were convicted of the death of 36 revolutionaries, in practice there was no surviving witness. The headquarters has long benefited from the socialists, finally sold, but the new owner does not benefit the building. Category:Hungary